Star Trek: Best Doggone Dog in the West
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty visit the planet of Clover VII, and the four surround themselves in the old west setting. As Captain Kirk and Scotty struggle to get familiar with it, Spock finds this the perfect time for doing science research, and Dr. McCoy instantly falls in love with place…almost enough to never leave, either! (with Baby Julia McCoy)
1. Chapter 1

In orbit of the planet Clove VII, Captain James T. Kirk walked into the transportation room wearing a tan cowboy hat, a brown button up shirt, and tan pants with brown cowboy boots. Scotty turned around to look at him, wearing a dark brown cowboy hat, a red button up shirt, brown pants, and brown cowboy boots. Scotty couldn't help but snicker at how ridiculous Captain Kirk looked in the get-up.

Captain Kirk eyed Scotty coldly.

"Very funny, Scotty; I know what you're thinking." Captain Kirk replied.

"Yah look like some country hick, Captain." Scotty laughed.

"You wanna be left behind, Scotty?"

Scotty stopped laughing.

"No, sir," Scotty softly remarked.

Spock walked in wearing a white cowboy hat, white pants, brown cowboy boots, a white jacket covering a green button up shirt. Captain Kirk and Scotty both began smirking, which lead into hysterical laughing.

"I don't find what's funny about this, Captain." Spock replied.

"Spock…" Captain Kirk couldn't finish his sentence. Spock looked absolutely ridiculous in his disguise. It's a good thing he never lived back in the old wild west; he would've never blended in with everyone else.

"He looks like he should be called Sheriff Anthony Higgins." Scotty cackled.

Captain Kirk and Scotty continued their incisive laughing, when Dr. Leonard McCoy walked in, looking actually pretty well put together and handsome in his disguise. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, black pants and cowboy boots, a striped blue and white button up shirt, and a black vest that wasn't button up in the front, also carrying a black medical bag. In the front in a little sling was Dr. McCoy's infant daughter, Julia Eleanor McCoy. She was wrapped in a white lace blanket with a fleece baby pink blanket underneath the white one. She had a lacey little white bonnet on and a blue dress with flowers on it and a white collar that went down to her chest with a pink little bow at the top of the shirt. Julia was peacefully sound asleep.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow, confused.

"What's funny," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Look at Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy!" Scotty laughed.

Captain Kirk was bent over clutching his side from it hurting so much, still laughing.

Dr. McCoy looked at Spock and whistled.

"Looking sharp there, partner," Dr. McCoy remarked, friendly.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock simply spoke.

Captain Kirk and Scotty stopped their laughing and saw Dr. McCoy in his disguise. Captain Kirk and Scotty couldn't think but 'Damn, McCoy made one good looking old western.'

"Woo, Bones; you certainly know how to work that outfit of yours." Captain Kirk said, playfully acting as if he were attracted to Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy smirked a little.

"Very funny, Jim," Dr. McCoy remarked, with a smile.

"Dr. McCoy, how do yah look so…good in that?" Scotty exclaimed.

"I'm from the south, Scotty; and on top of that, I had ancestors who lived in the wild west. This is basically my second home, what were about to witness." Dr. McCoy answered, pleased.

"For once in my life, I thought I'd never see Dr. McCoy so pleased to go on a mission." Captain Kirk remarked, with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean," Dr. McCoy questioned, sounding a little angry.

"…nothing," Captain Kirk replied.

"Well, as they say in the old west, 'Let's get this rodeo started, shall we, partners'?" Scotty chimed in.

"Actually, Mr. Scott, westerns do not say such things; that's a stereotypical thing that what you call 'Hollywood' has created and built on over centuries to create cheap, illogical, gaudy films." Spock replied.

"Spock, do me a favor…try to have fun down here?" Captain Kirk begged.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Never mind," Captain Kirk sighed.

The four stepped on the platform and turned around to face the front of the room.

"Ensign Kelley, energize," Captain Kirk commanded.

Ensign Kelley pulled the lever and switches up, and the four men had vanished from the ship and were now on the planet's surface.


	2. Chapter 2

The four men landed on a nice patch of grass in what seemed to be a type of meadow. There were mountains a few meters away from them, and a little town down the sandy path down the hill.

"Well, ain't this a cute little town," Scotty remarked.

"It sure is different from Riverside, Iowa." Captain Kirk answered.

"It looks like what I've seen in pictures!" Dr. McCoy gasped, his eyes twinkling at the site. It was absolutely incredible to see; he felt right back at home…this was _his _kind of space mission.

"It seems that there's a fair amount of elements that would be logical sense to do lab work on, Captain." Spock remarked.

"Yah gonna do science here," Scotty questioned.

"Mr. Scott, our mission as First Officer and Chief Science Officer, it's my duty to perform any type of scientific lab work and tests for the Enterprise." Spock replied.

"You even make this sound like it'll be boring." Captain Kirk answered back.

Spock simply raised his eyebrow.

Julia was looking around with her little blue eyes at everything that was going on. This was all so new to her; she wanted to see as much as possible. The four month old simply whined a little to get Dr. McCoy's attention. Dr. McCoy looked down at the tiny baby and cooed.

"What are you talking about, there, munchkin?" Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia smiled, making Dr. McCoy chuckle.

"Alright, men; shall we," Captain Kirk questioned.

"We shall," Scotty remarked.

The four men walked down the sandy path into the small little town that they entered into. It was certainly bigger than a town, but not quite as near in size yet to be considered a city. The town had roads that eventually lead off into two big cities around it, so it was quite convenient, actually.

Dr. McCoy looked around in awe, Spock simply observed the town's buildings and people for his data. As for Captain Kirk and Scotty, they simply were taking in as much as they could, excited to be in an unfamiliar place and trying something new out for once. The four men stopped, when they spotted a saloon not too far from their distance. Captain Kirk and Scotty looked at each other and shared a wink with each other, then turned around to face Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Well, shall we, men," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I do not drink, Captain," Spock remarked.

"I don't know if I should bring Julia into something like a saloon, Jim. I mean in any other case, I'd be all up for it, but with a four month old baby…" Dr. McCoy was cut off by Captain Kirk.

"Julia will be fine, and Spock; they have other things to drink besides those types of drinks." Captain Kirk remarked.

Spock sighed.

"Perhaps, Captain," Spock replied.

The four men walked up the three steps to the front patio and went through the doors to the saloon. There were lots of people in the saloon. If they weren't at tables having a couple drinks and talking with one another, they were playing a game of pool in the back. There was a pianist playing an old western tune that Dr. McCoy found catchy enough to sway back and forth to gently. Julia seemed to find the motion soothing, as it was making her fall asleep soundly through all the ruckus.

The four men grabbed an empty table and sat down, when a young waitress, around mid-20s', came up to them.

"Howdy, partners; My name's Betsy Ann, and I'll be yah server this here day. Care for anything to drink, men?" She asked, with a very heavy western accent.

"I'll take a large glass of Scotch, lass," Scotty remarked, happily.

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't got any of this here Scotch." Betsy Ann answered.

"No Scotch," Scotty whimpered.

"Just get him a glass of tequila," Captain Kirk remarked.

"And what can I get you, good man?" Betsy Ann questioned.

"Same," Captain Kirk remarked, with his award winning smile.

Betsy Ann giggled a little; it was obvious that she found Captain Kirk attractive.

"What about you, sir," Betsy Ann questioned, looking at Spock.

"I will take just a glass of water," Spock answered.

"What about you, there," Betsy Ann asked Dr. McCoy. He looked up and smiled at Betsy Ann.

"I'll take a small glass of pink lemonade with a tiny splash of tequila in it." Dr. McCoy replied, friendly.

"I'll get yah boys that in just a sec," Betsy Ann spoke, then walked off to behind the countertop to get their drinks.

"How can't they have no Scotch," Scotty cried.

"It's alright, Scotty; we'll be back up on the ship in a few days, and you'll have your Scotch, then." Captain Kirk answered.

"I don't know if I'll make it, Captain."

Betsy Ann came back with their drinks and left, as Spock began researching and observing the liquids Captain Kirk and Scotty were drinking from. He put his tricorder underneath the table and began scanning their drinks and took in the readings.

"Oh God, that tastes good," Captain Kirk sighed.

"It's alright," Scotty remarked, taking another sip.

"I don't remember the last time I had one of these." Dr. McCoy sighed in delight.

Spock continued taking in the tricorder's readings.

Dr. McCoy was the first to finish his drink, and sighed with refreshment, when a girl approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. …uh…" She paused.

"McCoy," Dr. McCoy answered. "Dr. McCoy,"

"Oooooooo; good golly, I sure love me an old western doctor!" She squealed.

"Sshhhhhhhh; you'll wake my daughter," Dr. McCoy replied.

The girl looked in the sling and saw Julia peacefully sleeping.

"Oh, ain't she as cute as the dickens!" She cooed.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"She's pretty cute, alright," He answered.

"Dr. McCoy…would yah care for a dance?" She remarked.

Dr. McCoy smiled, took her hand, and gently kissed it.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss." He answered back, respectfully.

She smiled and took Dr. McCoy's hand. Dr. McCoy gently picked up Julia from out of his sling and handed her to Jim to hold, then removed his sling, and finally walked off to the dance floor to dance with the beautiful girl he had just met.

"Can I ask you your name," Dr. McCoy asked, kindly, as the two began dancing.

"Kaylah," Kaylah replied.

"Kaylah…well, that's quite a pretty name for a pretty gal." Dr. McCoy remarked.

Kaylah giggled, and Dr. McCoy chuckled. He spun Kaylah around a few times and continued to dance with her, until sparks flew, their eyes met, and they gently leaned in for a kiss. They smiled at one another, then they continued to dance.

Captain Kirk couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like Bones found himself a girl," Captain Kirk chuckled.

"Lucky lad…but what about Julia, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"Oh, Bones couldn't forget about Julia, if he tried. He simply loves Julia too much,"

"He certainly is focused on something else for the moment."

Captain Kirk turned to look at Dr. McCoy; Dr. McCoy and Kaylah were dancing and laughing, having a great time with one another.

"He certainly has taken a particular liking to this place."

"Except they got no Scotch,"

"Oh, they'll be something for us to enjoy."

Dr. McCoy and Kaylah continued dancing, and they eventually began to do some type of dance where they formed a line, holding one another's hands, and danced in a circle, facing the other people. Dr. McCoy and Kaylah were laughing and smiling, enjoying one another. Dr. McCoy simply could not get enough of this; he was once again, home.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had checked into their hotel room. Julia slept in a little crib next to a bed, where her father should be, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty shared another bedroom within the hotel room.

All three men were on the couch playing a game of cards, when Dr. McCoy came in laughing and chuckling.

"Boy, that was the best time I've had in a long while!" Dr. McCoy answered, laughing.

"That's wonderful, Bones; are you ready to return to your position as Chief Medical Officer and father?" Captain Kirk responded, somewhat coldly.

"Alright, enough fun for one night; where is my little munchkin, anyways?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"In your room…sleeping…that's where babies tend to be at this time of night." Scotty answered back.

"Alright…geez; you three seem a bit cranky." Dr. McCoy shot back, then walked into his room to find Julia.

"Gee, I wonder why; yah just abandon us to go play and dance with a gal yah just met, leaving us three with yah infant daughter in a saloon, acting like she means nothing' to yah…" Scotty was cut off by Captain Kirk, just as he was about to start screaming.

"Easy, Scotty; you don't wanna wake up little Julia, now." Captain Kirk replied.

"Captain," Spock began. Captain Kirk turned his head towards Spock. "I've been observing Dr. McCoy's behavior all night long: care free, social, happy, and what you call 'letting loose'."

"Yes, Spock; what's your point,"

"Every now and then, I see on the ship, regards being you, Mr. Scott, the Doctor, Mr. Sulu, or anyone else, once and a while, they need these things called 'letting loose' and have no responsibilities."

"But this isn't Dr. McCoy; something's not right."

"Captain makes a point, Mr. Spock; I mean, Julia means everything to Dr. McCoy. It would take more than a pretty gal and a drink to make him act with such behavior." Scotty added.

"Along with his work, being a doctor and father is all that Bones lives for." Captain Kirk replied.

Spock sat back and sighed.

"Perhaps you do point out good facts regarding Dr. McCoy's everyday behavior, but besides hanging out with other people and letting loose, I can't give a logical reasoning as to why Dr. McCoy would be acting like this." Spock remarked.

Hours later…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had all fallen asleep in their room…but Dr. McCoy slowly crept out of his room and tipped toed down the hall. He put on his cowboy hat and checked to see if the coast was clear. After double checking, Dr. McCoy carefully opened the door and snuck out of the hotel.

Morning…

Captain Kirk was up bright and early, reading the local newspaper, drinking a cup of coffee, when Scotty came out with a sleeping Julia in his arms, not looking pleased at all.

Captain Kirk rose his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Scotty, what's wrong…and why are you holding Julia?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I went in this morning to wake up Dr. McCoy…and guess who wasn't there?" Scotty growled.

"Bones left during the middle of the night?" Captain Kirk gasped.

"It appears so, Captain," Scotty remarked.

"Where would've he had gone off to, though?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, Captain," Scotty replied.

Spock came out and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Spock, did you see Dr. McCoy last night, at all?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, Captain; just before going to bed, was all." Spock replied.

"This is getting to be really weird,"

The door opened, and Dr. McCoy came through staggering and laughing like an idiot, with a drunk Kaylah trying to help him walk, until they fell down on the couch and thought it was hysterical. It was clear that both of them were more than just drunk. Scotty gave them a glare with fire in his eyes, and Captain Kirk's face was as red as Scotty's Starfleet shirt. He rose and marched over to Dr. McCoy and Kaylah on the couch.

"Dr. McCoy, what's the meaning of this?" Captain Kirk ordered.

"Hey yah, Jim; how yah doing this hr ening?" Dr. McCoy slurred, smiling childishly.

"It's morning," Captain Kirk snarled back.

"Hey, this yo pa," Kaylah slurred, looking at Scotty.

"Sure is; hey, Pop, come meet my gal, o'er here." Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"I ain't yah Pa, and I ain't the father of yah daughter, either!" Scotty snapped.

"You gotta baby, darling," Kaylah asked, smiling.

"Got one, I guess er, ma'am," Dr. McCoy responded, smiling. Both him and Kaylah began laughing for some reason.

Captain Kirk was burning mad.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. McCoy had been ordered by Captain Kirk to stay put in the hotel room for the rest of the day, while him, Spock, and Scotty went out with Julia to continue exploring Clover VII.

Dr. McCoy was on the couch, reading a book, when he heard something hitting the balcony window. Curious, he walked over and walked outside to find Kaylah chucking rocks to get his attention.

"Kaylah…what are you doing here?" Dr. McCoy asked, confused.

"Come on down, McCoy; Matt and his guys are having an ol' fashion grill out!" Kaylah cried.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"I can't Kaylah; I've been ordered by my friend to stay inside. He thinks your bad news," Dr. McCoy softly answered, sadly. He did enjoy Kaylah and couldn't find a single flaw with her, but apparently to the rest of his friends, she had a bad aura every time she came around.

"Yah really gonna listen to what yah friends tell yah?"

"Well, they're my friends, Kaylah; I respect them,"

Kaylah looked at Dr. McCoy, and Dr. McCoy looked back at Kaylah for a brief moment. He suddenly began smiling.

"On second thought, what could a few hours hurt; Jim won't be back until tonight, anyways." Dr. McCoy remarked.

"That's my McCoy," Kaylah squealed.

Dr. McCoy grabbed his hat and ran downstairs then escorted Kaylah to the grill out.

Later…

Captain Kirk and Scotty came in laughing and singing, while Spock held Julia in his arms, as Captain Kirk and Scotty sang an old west tune.

"Oh, I went to Louisiana to see my Suzanna sing Polly Wolly Doodle All Day!" Captain Kirk and Scotty sang, then cheered.

"Captain, I don't find any logic within that song." Spock replied.

"Well, let's go check on Bones," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied.

The three men walked off to Dr. McCoy's room, when Dr. McCoy and Kaylah came through the doors laughing and smiling softly.

"I had fun, today, Kaylah." Dr. McCoy said sweetly, then him and Kaylah kissed.

"I keep telling yah to tell Jim and yah folks that yah wanna stay here." Kaylah replied.

"I can't…I've got a job I love, and I really wanna spend more time with my little girl than I've been able to do this whole time since arriving here." Dr. McCoy responded, with a gentle smile. "I do enjoy your company, though, once and a while."

"If yah stay here, yah can have my company every single day."

"I know…but I have my friends and a sweet baby girl that needs me to take care of her."

Kaylah looked at Dr. McCoy coldly, then after a moment, Dr. McCoy smiled and kissed her again.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Dr. McCoy answered.

"That's my McCoy," Kaylah cooed.

They smiled and kissed again, when Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty came out and spotted them.

"Bones…were you just out with her, again?!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"Sure was, Jim," Dr. McCoy remarked with a smile.

"I love yah so much, Leonard," Kaylah replied.

They were about to kiss again, when Captain Kirk stepped in between them.

"No…enough; Bones, go sit on the couch. I wanna have a long talk with you about this!" Captain Kirk ordered. Dr. McCoy hung his head and sighed, then sulked his way over to the couch with Scotty coldly glaring at him, and Spock simply watching him. Captain Kirk then turned back to Kaylah.

"You…you stay away from him, you hear me? I don't wanna see you in spitting distance with Dr. McCoy, understand?" Captain Kirk snarled.

Kaylah kicked him in the shin.

"Bye, McCoy," Kaylah spoke, friendly.

Dr. McCoy smiled small and waved 'goodbye', then Kaylah glared at Captain Kirk, who was grabbing his leg in pain, and moaning a little, then walked out and slammed the door.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock softly spoke. No one else could hear him, though.

Captain Kirk stood up and slowly turned to Dr. McCoy; he looked as if he were about to blow it. Dr. McCoy didn't bother to look up at his face, too afraid of his captain and dear friend at the moment.

"Dr. McCoy…you've got a _whole _lot of explaining to do." Captain Kirk snarled.

Dr. McCoy didn't answer; he just sadly looked down at the floor.

"There's nothing to say, Jim…and I can't explain why I'm feeling this way, either." Dr. McCoy said, sadly.

"What; that yah a no good, cow lassoin', disgrace father of a…" Scotty was cut off by Spock.

"Mr. Scott, that's quite enough," Spock said, calmly.

"Feel what, Bones," Captain Kirk growled.

Dr. McCoy looked up and sighed, sadly.

"Jim…I wanna stay here," Dr. McCoy spoke slowly, and calmly. Captain Kirk just simply glared at Dr. McCoy.

"What do you mean you wish to stay here?" Captain Kirk growled,

"I like it, here…I'm happy, here." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Have yah completely lost it, McCoy?!" Scotty hollered.

Julia began crying from Dr. McCoy's room. Dr. McCoy looked over in the direction where it was coming from, and swallowed a huge knot in his throat. Captain Kirk glared at him and pointed down the hall.

"Go take care of your daughter," Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. McCoy nodded and slowly walked off to his room, leaving a more than furious Captain Kirk and Scotty, with Spock still wondering about why Dr. McCoy was suddenly acting so strange.

In Dr. McCoy's room…

Dr. McCoy was in a rocking chair rocking Julia, who had gone back to sleep. He looked down at her, sadly and feeling horrid with himself.

"I haven't spent much time with you, have I, Julia?" Dr. McCoy spoke, softly.

Julia continued to peacefully sleep.

"That's why I need to stay here, baby girl…it's not because I don't love you anymore; I love you more than every galaxy and constellation here in space…but I'm just not being a good responsible father, like you deserve so well."

Captain Kirk was walking towards Dr. McCoy's room to speak with him, when he stopped and listen in against the wall.

"I'm just doing what's best for you, munchkin; that's what I always want for you…and that certainly isn't, here…and it's not with me, either." Dr. McCoy spoke, tears starting to fall from his cheeks. "Uncle Jim, Uncle Spock, and Uncle Scotty will take more than good care of you, I promise. They'll love you, and teach you, and guide you into one fine, beautiful young woman…and I hope one day, when they forgive me for all of this…they'll let you know how much I loved you, too."

Captain Kirk sighed and sadly walked off into the front part of the hotel, where Spock and Scotty were playing 3D chess.

"Something's wrong with Dr. McCoy," Captain Kirk stated.

"Yah telling me," Scotty snarled.

"No; I heard him just talking to Julia, he's not making any sense!" Captain Kirk exclaimed, quietly enough for Dr. McCoy not to hear.

"How so, Captain," Spock questioned.

"He keeps saying these things that aren't true. That staying here is what's best for him, and Julia being raised by us. That he's not a good father like she deserves to have." Captain Kirk replied.

"But…that makes no sense; Dr. McCoy is a wonderful father to Julia!" Scotty cried.

"And as any father would for their children, Dr. McCoy would do such desperate things as dying for Julia." Spock added.

"Something's wrong with him…but what," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Do yah think he could be sick, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"Spock, is there such an illness,"

"Negative, Captain," Spock replied.

"I certainly know who's behind all of this," Captain Kirk snarled.

"Kaylah; I knew she weren't any good the minute I lied eyes on her!" Scotty remarked.

"Yes, Scotty; I think it's about time we paid Kaylah a nice little visit." Captain Kirk remarked, sly.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Kirk went down to the saloon that night and found Kaylah talking to a bunch of other men. They were laughing and chuckling about something particular. Captain Kirk took in a huge breath before entering the saloon, making sure he wouldn't lose his cool. After a while, Captain Kirk walked into the saloon and didn't hesitate for one second approaching Kaylah.

"Good evening, Miss Kaylah," Captain Kirk spoke, friendly.

"Evening, Jim; what brings yah out here this hour?" Kaylah replied.

"What brings _you _out here, Miss?"

Kaylah put down her drink and looked at Captain Kirk.

"Can I help yah, sir," She remarked.

"Yes, uh, gentlemen; why don't you all go play some pool. I need to speak with Kaylah in private." Captain Kirk replied.

The man surprisingly agreed and went off to play a game of pool, leaving Captain Kirk and Kaylah by themselves. Captain Kirk turned his head back to Kaylah with a cold dead look on his face.

"Alright, fess up, here; what is it you're trying to pull over on me and my men, particularly Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk snarled.

"That's for me to know, and for Dr. McCoy to find out." Kaylah replied, coldly.

"I don't like using force to get answers, but I certainly will, if necessary." Captain Kirk growled back.

"Yah don't scare me, Jim; Dr. McCoy will be coming in here at any moment leaping into my arms for more of me."

"Dr. McCoy doesn't know what it is he wants; I suspect you've done something to him that's made him all confused and not remember who he truly is as a person."

"Well, you're quick at catching up on games, now aren't yah?"

"Tell me what you've done to him, or I swear to God, I'll…"

"Jim," A familiar voice said from behind them.

Kaylah gave an evil grin, and Captain Kirk turned around to find Dr. McCoy behind him. He looked dazed, confused, and his eyes were glassed over.

"Oh, McCoy; thank goodness yah here. Jim here wanted to pull one over me!" Kaylah cried, so innocently in Dr. McCoy's arms.

"Bones…that's not what happened," Captain Kirk began.

"I'd leave if I were you, Jim," Dr. McCoy spoke, coldly, staring at something completely off at a distance.

Captain Kirk sighed and left the saloon, when Dr. McCoy and Kaylah began dancing and laughing.

As Captain Kirk walked back to the hotel, he turned around and looked back at the saloon.

"Don't worry, Kaylah; I've got plans for you." Captain Kirk snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

Another day had passed, and it was time for Captain Kirk and his men to leave, but Dr. McCoy, sadly, was not leaving with them.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here, Bones?" Captain Kirk asked, sadly.

Dr. McCoy nodded, sadly.

"It's what's best for all of us, Jim." Dr. McCoy replied.

"Yah wish to say goodbye to yah daughter, McCoy?" Scotty asked.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

Spock walked over and handed Julia gently into Dr. McCoy's arms.

Dr. McCoy began softly weeping.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, munchkin." Dr. McCoy put his head against Julia's and kissed her little head, then handed her back to Spock.

Captain Kirk put a gentle hand on Dr. McCoy's shoulder.

"We're gonna miss you, Bones," Captain Kirk sadly spoke.

"I'm gonna miss all of you," Dr. McCoy responded.

Captain Kirk nodded and walked over to where Spock and Scotty were. He grabbed his communicator out and opened it.

"Kirk to Enterprise, three to beam aboard." Captain Kirk said, sadly.

Captain Kirk, Spock holding Julia, and Scotty turned into glitter and were gone within the next second. Dr. McCoy silently sobbed, realizing they were now gone forever, and he would never see them, again.

"McCoy," A familiar voice cried.

Dr. McCoy turned around and saw it was Kaylah coming out of the saloon.

"Come on, McCoy; free drinks! Monty just won the first prize at the fair!" Kaylah cheered.

Dr. McCoy decided one drink couldn't hurt him. He walked up the stairs and was about to enter in, when Kaylah took a rifle leaning near a can where men spit in, and whacked Dr. McCoy hard in the back of the head.

Dr. McCoy grimaced and wailed in pain, then immediately grew silent and collapsed to the ground. Kaylah knelt down to the ground and grabbed Dr. McCoy's medical bag and grinned menacingly, as she saw all the equipment that could be used to her advantage.

"What's going on, here," A man cried, running out. Several other men came tumbling out of the saloon, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Gentlemen, thank goodness y'all are here; this man's a witch!" Kaylah cried.

"A witch," The men gasped.

"Yah mean someone who practices and uses witchcraft?!" A man exclaimed.

"Just look at all them potions here in his black bag; wondering why he's always carryin' it 'round town with 'em, now weren't yah!" Kaylah sneered.

The men looked harshly at Dr. McCoy, who was unconscious.

"Let's hang 'em," A man ordered.

All the men cheered, and Kaylah smiled wickedly, when they weren't paying attention. She knelt closer by Dr. McCoy and ran her fingers in his hair.

"Nighty night, _Doctor_," Kaylah spoke, coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the USS Enterprise, Scotty was trying to rock a wailing Julia to sleep in Dr. McCoy's room. Captain Kirk and Spock were simply gazing, wondering what they could do. All of them were back in their Starfleet uniforms. Captain Kirk had on his special green Starfleet shirt he received for being Captain.

"Have you tried feeding her, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Twice, Captain; she just ain't hungry," Scotty remarked.

Julia continued fussing and not ceasing her crying.

"Spock, can you do a mind meld to figure out what she wants?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I won't be able to make out words, since Julia is still so young and has not developed the ability to speak, yet, but I will be able to see images of what's bothering her." Spock replied.

"Just do something, Spock," Captain Kirk moaned, covering his ears. The poor baby's crying was enough to drive him mad.

Spock walked towards Scotty and placed his hands carefully and gently around Julia's head, and began doing a mind meld with her.

"My mind is your mind…together, we make one whole being…we share the same emotions and feelings…" Spock said, putting him in a trance with Julia. Scotty looked at them both, wondering what Spock was seeing. After about four minutes, Spock opened his eyes and released himself from Julia, who was still squalling and screaming. She sounded more angry than sad, by the tone of her crying.

"She wants her father, Captain," Spock replied.

"You heard Bones, though, Spock; he wants to stay here on Clover VII." Captain Kirk answered.

"And you said so yourself that Dr. McCoy has not been acting like himself since running into Kaylah, correct?"

"Yes, Spock,"

Spock walked over to Dr. McCoy's computer. Captain Kirk and Scotty followed behind him.

"Yah, little lass, I know," Scotty cooed at Julia. Julia continued screeching and crying.

"When we left the planet's surface, Captain, I began doing a background check on Miss Kaylah on Clover VII. She appears to not be originally from that planet." Spock began.

"Where's she from then, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"A planet known as Zeon IX in the Selenium Galaxy." Spock spoke.

"Zeon IX…Captain…that galaxy's about sixty light years away from here, though!" Scotty gasped.

"It's also home to many different types of hypnotic civilians; some which use their powers for evil instead of good." Captain Kirk added.

"Correct, Captain; considering the actions I've seen happen while down there, I believe Miss Kaylah would not be one of the hypnotic people that use their abilities for the common good of society." Spock answered.

"Captain, if she's lying about where she's from, she certainly must be lying about her real name, as well." Scotty commented.

"Good point, Scotty; Spock," Captain Kirk replied.

"Her real name is Azayla," Spock replied.

"Azayla," Scotty spoke.

"It means 'Horror' or 'Dark Angel' on Zeon IX." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

"Correct, Captain," Spock answered.

As Captain Kirk and Scotty were about to say another word, Dr. McCoy's computer beeped, meaning someone was trying to contact Dr. McCoy or another Starfleet official.

"Spock, here," Spock commented.

"Mr. Spock, it's Admiral Teddy Rosenthal from San Francisco, CA. How are you, out there?" Admiral Rosenthal questioned, friendly.

"Fine, Admiral; what brings this call in place?" Spock questioned.

"Well, we're receiving a Category 1 distress call from the planet Clover VII, where your ship is currently in orbit."

"From whom,"

"I don't know, Mr. Spock, but this is what we're receiving."

Another scene came on, and it was sunset in Clover VII in the town of where Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had stayed at for the past four days. They saw people gathering around a small platform that looked like something from the late 1800s' used to hang people for crimes. It was common back then, when people suspected witchcraft of another civilian. They saw a black figure struggling from where the rope came down that hung around people to snap their neck.

"Wait, Admiral…zoom in on that person in the execution platform.

The picture zoomed in, and all of them gasped, when they saw who it was. Mouth wrapped with a white cloth to muffle screaming, hands tied behind his back and feet tied together with more white cloths, and a black, leather strip wrapped around his neck, was Dr. McCoy!


	8. Chapter 8

"Great Scott; that's Dr. McCoy, lad!" Scotty wailed.

"Wait, Spock…zoom on that person standing beside him." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Admiral," Spock noted.

The screen zoomed in on the person standing next to Dr. McCoy, hanging over his death bed. It was a female, and she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Azayla," Captain Kirk growled.

"I knew she were no good, Captain." Scotty snarled.

"Letting loose is one thing, but I knew the minute Bones didn't come by ten o' clock that something wasn't right. He always reports to bed right at ten o' clock, unless he has a night shift absolutely necessary to work on." Captain Kirk replied.

The video message ended, and all three men ran out of Dr. McCoy's room, and ran into Lieutenant Uhura in the halls.

"Captain, the ambassador of Clover VII is here for the dinner." Uhura spoke.

"Uh…here; take Julia and take care of her. We'll be back in a minute." Captain Kirk spoke, in a hurry.

"But, Captain," Uhura was cut off.

"Just take the baby; Dr. McCoy could be dying as we speak!" Captain Kirk commanded.

Uhura took hold of the tiny baby who was wailing and crying. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran to transportation immediately after that. Uhura looked down at little Julia, hushed her, and began softly singing to her, but Julia refused to stop screaming and crying. She coughed a little, then began crying, again.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had their communicators and phasers and jumped onto the platform.

"Ensign Kelley, quickly," Captain Kirk begged.

Ensign Kelley was as quick as possible pulling the lever up, and the three men turned into glitter and took their human form again on the planet's surface. They appeared in the middle of the crowd, waiting to watch Dr. McCoy be executed. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty shoved their ways through the crowd and got to the front.

"Bones," Captain Kirk screamed.

Dr. McCoy squirmed and shook, trying to speak through his cloth, but all the three men could get out of him was muffled noises that sounded like he was screaming for help.

"What are we gonna do, Captain?" Scotty cried.

"Wait…where's Spock," Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

Scotty looked around. 

"I don't know, sir," Scotty quivered.

"Oh, I don't like this," Captain Kirk spoke, trying to remain calm.

Azayla climbed up to the top, where the notch was to slowly tighten the leather strap around Dr. McCoy's neck. Dr. McCoy seemed to be sleeping, as if he were knowing there was nothing he could do, but to just close his eyes, and just quickly get it over with, already.

"Bones, hold on," Captain Kirk cried, through the cheering people.

Azayla grinned maliciously and began tightening the rope slowly. It kept getting tighter and tighter, people could hear the leather belt beginning to snap, as it was about to break Dr. McCoy's neck. The leather strap finally broke, and Dr. McCoy fell to the ground.

Scotty shuddered and cried, burying his face into Captain Kirk's shoulder. Captain Kirk stood there, not knowing what else to do.

"Bones…" Captain Kirk gasped.

The crowd slowly died off, and Azayla came down and stood over Dr. McCoy's body. Captain Kirk and Scotty marched up the platform and glared at Azayla, deadly.

"Alright, Azayla…why did you do it?" Captain Kirk snarled.

"So you figured out who I really am, huh, Captain Kirk?" Azayla sneered.

"Why, I oughta beat yah with a fresh catch of haggis right up to the point of yah…" Scotty was cut off just as he was about to reach his highest level of yelling, by Captain Kirk.

"That's enough, Scotty," Captain Kirk growled.

Spock quietly walked up from behind Azayla, then grabbed her tight in his Vulcan grasp.

"Let me go; help, help…anybody…" Azayla fell to the ground unconscious, as Spock did a Vulcan nerve pinch on her.

"Scotty, take Azayla," Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty nodded and grabbed Azayla firmly in his arms, not letting her go for even one moment. Captain Kirk and Spock knelt down by Dr. McCoy's lifeless body. Captain Kirk noticed Dr. McCoy was breathing, because his chest kept rising up and down underneath his blue and white striped, button up shirt. His vest was missing, and so was his hat, but it didn't matter.

"Spock…" Captain Kirk began.

Spock looked up at Captain Kirk.

"Will he be alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"He should be, Captain; while you and Scotty were busy trying to get to the front, I took another route less crowded and less guarded to go to the back of the platform and managed to hide their until after the hanging had taken place. Before Azayla began the process of snapping the Doctor's neck, I did a mind meld with him from where I was, sending into a state of unconscious that would save him from the hanging." Spock replied.

"Spock, you're a genius, you know that?"

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Logically, Captain," Spock replied.

Captain Kirk and Scotty simply started laughing.

Back on the Enterprise…

Dr. McCoy was checked out in Sickbay and given medicine to help with the muscle aches he'd have for the next few days from the fall and the hypnotic manipulation done to his mind. He was back in his quarters in his Starfleet uniform, smiling, rocking Julia in his rocking chair, who was now no longer screaming and sleeping peacefully. Captain Kirk stood on the left of Dr. McCoy, smiling at the two reuniting, as Spock and Scotty stood in front of Dr. McCoy. Scotty was smiling as well, but Spock simply just looked on, no expression to his Vulcan face.

"I think someone's happy," Captain Kirk cooed.

"Yeah, I think so," Dr. McCoy remarked, smiling at Julia.

Julia's face was slightly tilted to the left, resting against Dr. McCoy's soft chest, sleeping.

"Well, we'll just leave yah two alone, now." Scotty spoke, smiling.

"Come on, Spock; we have work to do." Captain Kirk remarked.

"Yes, Captain," Spock responded.

"I hope Starfleet Command does horrid things to that Zeon pig!" Scotty snarled.

"Don't worry, Scotty; Azayla will get her justice served, don't worry about that." Captain Kirk responded.

Scotty nodded, and the three men left.

Dr. McCoy waited, until they left, then continued rocking Julia in his arms and smiled at her. Dr. McCoy kissed Julia's tiny head and held her close to him for a little longer, then gently placed her into her crib, and walked over to his bed and went to sleep for the night.


End file.
